


A Spider’s Five Lives

by Clover_Rose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Allergies, Anaphylaxis, And also needs a hug, Death, Even Flash Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt Peter Parker, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Near Death Experiences, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sick Peter Parker, Spider bites, Vomiting, Whump, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man), Worried Ned Leeds, a lot of near death experiences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_Rose/pseuds/Clover_Rose
Summary: ‘But, they didn’t leave. He never would and Michelle knew she wouldn’t, either.However, the last person she had expected to, had.And that person was Peter Parker.’-(Or, a 5+1 story of Peter Parker almost dying, and then the one time he actually does.)(Alternate title: “How Many Times Does He Die?”)





	1. The Backstory (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brentinator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brentinator/gifts).



> I’m backkk, and I’m posting a new story for Brentinator’s birthday! But I’m warning you guys now that there’s mentions of (light) abandonment in this chapter, and the story does include a lot of near-death experiences and death itself. I promise, it’s very light, nothing graphic, but if that does bother you, then I’d just take a deep breath and come back to this later, or just turn away from it completely.
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> (Also, please don’t let this flop...)

Most people had died once, maybe twice, in their life.

The first time someone "died" was not a physical death, rather than an emotional and mental one. She didn't remember seeing the experience happen often, but there was one time it did, and she remembered it more than any other memory. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

She was seven years old when it happened.

_She was in her family's living room, scrolling through a Goodreads page and reading a summary of Princess Diana and Audrey Hepburn's autobiography, when she heard it. The picking up of a purse. Her mother's heels—probably the black ones with the vintage straps, those were her favourite—clanking against the cool, carpeted floor. The opening of a door, before Michelle had called out and made her mother hesitate as she closed it._

_"Mom?" Pulling her eyes off the computer, the little brunette girl with her frizzy, curly hair, turned around and faced her mother, an unsure expression laced on her face as she met eyes with her. "Mom?" She called again. "Mom, where are you going?"_

_Walking over to her daughter and crouching in front of her, Michelle could still remember how her hands felt (smooth) and could still remember how chipped her nail polish was (very). She didn't know what was happening when her mother had gripped her in a tight hug, but she would realize it soon enough._

_"I'm just going out for groceries," she said with a tight smile, as she used her hand to brush her daughter's hair back. "I already called Mrs. Whimsey from next door and told her that you'll call her if you need anything, okay? But Jax should be back from his play date in twenty minutes, and I should be home ten minutes after that, alright? I promise."_

_"Okay." Still innocent and childlike back then, like a little seven year old usually was, Michelle didn't see anything wrong with this and, instead, nodded. "When you get back, can we play with Jax's hot wheels?" She asked, her eyes lighting up._

_"Yeah." Her mother smiled but, despite this, she still had tears in her eyes. They were small, and barely noticeable, but they were there. "Yeah, sweetheart. Of course."_

But, they didn't.

They never did.

That was the first time Michelle had ever experienced that kind of "death." That was the first time she had seen her father more sad than he'd ever been, as he came home from work and realized his wife had left; had gone; had abandoned them.

And he hated her for it.

Michelle knew he did. The worried look he got on his face when she told him that she'd went out for groceries five hours ago, and haven't even bothered to call them yet. The tears she heard him shed when he thought she, and Jax, weren't listening. The angry expression he had when Jax, and her, stayed out too late and forgot to tell him. It was because he was afraid they were going to walk out and leave, like she did.

But, they didn't leave. Jax never would, and Michelle knew she wouldn't either.

However, the last person she had expected to, had.

And that person was Peter Parker.


	2. 1) Allergies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y’all, I’m eating yogurt as I’m writing this and, let me tell you, it tastes disgusting. Never eat banana flavoured yogurt, ever.)
> 
> Also, I feel like I should just say that some of the chapters (if not most of them) are gonna be super short, and that since it’s viewed from Michelle’s POV, we’re not gonna see much of what happens to Peter after he nearly dies, even though he’s a main character. So, if no one is cool with that and wants to criticize this fic, then feel free to leave! :)
> 
> (I also don’t have allergies [or not super serious ones, anyway], so please tell me if I get anything wrong! I’m thinking about writing more chapters for this fic and extending it.)
> 
> Enjoy! :)

The first time Peter had nearly died was when they were in grade seven and when they were twelve.

They all went to Midtown Middle School. It was a... decent school, she'd describe it. Not too big, not too small. Their playground was kinda dull and they needed a new one, since the swings broke almost every two months and they constantly needed someone to come in and fix them, but that was okay. They were twelve, they didn't care much for playgrounds anyway.

She remembers that it happened sometime in the spring. It was a classmate's birthday and, like most elementary schools, they had a tradition in which said birthday kid would bring in treats. It was fun, to say the least.

Except, when someone almost died from it.

She was sitting at her desk, scraping the frosting off and working on a picture for her dad's birthday (abstract art) when it happened; when she heard someone call his name.

"Peter? Peter, are you okay?!"

Looking up from her artwork with a bored expression (some kid had probably gotten hurt from goofing off too much), she was surprised when she didn't see what she expected and, instead, saw Peter clutching his stomach and squeezing his eyes tight.

"F-F'ne," he murmured, his voice quiet and raspy. "Jus' t'red. Need s'eep."

Shaking his head worriedly, Ned lifted a hand to Peter's forehead as he tried to feel for a fever. As much as the two boys annoyed her, she had to admit, it was cute how close they were.

"No," Ned replied, as he pulled his hand back. "No, you don't. You're warm, Pete, you don't need sleep, you need a teacher." Glancing around the room, he had then taken advantage of several classmates staring and screamed, "Someone get a teacher! Please!"

"Nuh," Peter mumbled, but it didn't seem like Ned would believe him, as the younger boy just kept swallowing and trying to get a slither of air into his closing throat. Watching as his best friend practically transformed into a chipmunk, with his cheeks swelling and his lips puffed up, Ned bit his lip worriedly and squeezed the boy's hand in order to assure him that he was gonna be okay. "'M f'ne."

And that was the last thing Peter had said before he passed out and started seizing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Not gonna like, my author note were probably longer than this entire chapter. :P
> 
> (Also, if you didn’t go to elementary school and bring in treats for the class every time it was your birthday, what did you even do with your life?)


	3. 2) Da Spider Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, I’m back. And I know the last chapter was kinda crappy, but this chapter should be better! I think. So... y’all enjoy it, I guess? I dunno. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> (Also, there’s vomit in this chapter. And this scene takes place during another fic I wrote with Brentinator, so y’all let me know if you want that, too, and I’ll post it.) :)

The second time Peter had nearly died was when they were in grade nine, and when they were fourteen.

They all went to Midtown High of Science and Technology. And, by "they all", she meant her, Peter, Ned, and Flash. Not really the best people ever, considering the two nerds still annoyed her and, every time she saw Flash, she wanted to punch him in the face for his sexist remarks and rude comments, but whatever. At least she wasn't in a clique and surrounded by a bunch of girls who were obsessed with One Direction, and would tackle Harry Styles on stage if they had the chance.

The day it happened, they were on a field trip to Oscorp. If she was fully being honest and truthful, she would've preferred a trip to Stark Industries, or maybe the Museum of Modern Art, but whatever. At least this field trip was educational and wasn't like the stupid ones Coach Wilson organized to an ice skating rink or golf course.

Apparently, they were supposed to be studying the structure of spiders, and the genes they had. Whatever. She was a good student, but she was also bored, so she stuck to the basics; take notes, pretend to look interested, and ask at least one question every lecture to "show the spirit of the school" and make the teacher happy.

But, then lunchtime came, and she didn't have to pretend to be interested.

"Dude, you okay?" She heard Ned ask from a few feet away. Usually certain questions like that didn't catch her interest, since what point was there to caring about anyone else if they just left? But that was Ned. And Ned's best friend was Peter. And the last time Peter had been asked a question like that, was when he was having an allergic reaction. And what if he was having one again, and forgot his epipen? 

Looking up from her book, she glanced across the room at the two. Peter was beginning to back up and sit down on a bench as Ned shook his head, before muttering a quick "Stay here, I'm gonna go get a teacher," and leaving the sick boy to sit all on his own, alone.

Watching as the boy snaked an arm around his abdomen, she thought about going over and maybe asking if he was okay. But, then again, there was no point to that. It was obvious he wasn't okay, and why would he talk to her anyway? They weren't friends, and they would never be.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the thought aside, to the back of her mind, and went back to reading her book. Or, rather, she tried to. Her eyes kept drifting toward Peter.

Mr. Harrington was with him now, as Ned hovered nervously in the background. Watching as the science teacher and decathlon supervisor had pressed his hand against Peter's forehead and cheek to feel for a fever, she took note of the fact that it took him less than a minute to pull his palms off and take his phone out of his jacket pocket.

"Okay, well, you're obviously not feeling well," She hears, despite the fact that Mr. Harrington was trying his best to be quiet. "So, here's what we're going to do; I'm going to call your uncle to come pick you up and you're going to try and stay awake, okay?"

A few more words are then exchanged, mostly between him and Ned, before Mr. Harrington leaves after that and travels down the hall to make a call. But, it seems like Peter's started to feel worse right after he does, because the kid stains his shirt, socks, shoes, and the bench and cement, by covering his vomit with it.

And, man, she thinks. She'd hate to be him right now, huh?

But, she also feels bad for him, so, because she's a good person and pities him, she walks on over and helps Ned set the smaller boy's arms over their shoulders before leading him to the elevator. In all honesty, it feels kinda gross, with Peter's sweaty hands and vomit getting all over her hair and black jacket, but whatever. At least she has an excuse to miss the rest of the trip.


	4. 3) Allergies: Da Sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO, I totally promised and convinced myself I was gonna update every four days, but look where we are now.... haha, nope! 
> 
> Also, I’m suffering from, like, really bad allergies rn, so this is going unedited.  
> Enjoy :)
> 
> (Also, if y’all wanna read the story behind this chapter, please read “Deadly Revenge,” written by Brentinator & I.)

The third time Peter had died, or almost done so, had been when they were in grade ten, and when they were fifteen or sixteen.

They were still going to Midtown High of Science and Technology, but their decathlon captain had left, so Michelle had taken over. Or, rather, she was appointed. She was kind of surprised when it happened, considering she thought Ned, or Sally, or even Cindy would be the perfect fit, but, for whatever reason, Mr. Harrington had picked her. And she, for once, was okay with that.

They had just finished decathlon practice when it happened. None of them knew the answer to the last question (What kind of mutation does not usually change the length of a chromosome?) and, though Mr. Harrington had seemed annoyed that none of them knew the answer, he let them off anyway. Seeing as decathlon practice was now over (thank god, because Michelle loved it, but there was so much work), Michelle went over to the snack table and tapped Peter on the shoulder.

"Hey, Peter?" She had called out.

"Yeah?" He replied as he turned around with a mouthful of cookie. It wasn't the most attractive look ever, but none of them had anything to eat since lunch and she didn't judge. "What's up?"

"Decathlon practice," She replied. "You, me, and Ned, tomorrow night at five."

"Alright." Giving her a dorky smile, Peter wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "I'll be there."

"Good." She nodded. "I was expecting you to."

Leaving him with a confused look on his face, Michelle had turned on her heels and left. Her dad was picking her up, dropping her off at home, and then driving to a nearby conference hall so he could watch his son give a presentation on the environment and how it affected the habitats of animals, and their possible extinction. She would've liked to go see it too, but she had homework to do and would have forgotten all about it, had she decided to go. But, it was okay; there would be other things to go to in the future.

Stepping out into the crisp, autumn air, she had immediately spotted her dad's car and swung her legs over the seat, as she set her backpack down beside her. She was just about to close the car door when she heard it.

Whipping her head around, she was shocked to see Peter heaving over the staircase railing, looking like he was about to pass out.

"I'll be right back, Dad," she stated.

"Michelle," her father only started. "No, we need to get home."

But, she didn't listen and, instead, leaped out of the car before racing over to Peter and placing a hand on his back, while brushing his bangs away from his face. Sweat was gathering on his back, as well as on his forehead, and she could feel the heat radiating off of him as he heaved and heaved, desperately gasping for air to soothe his sore, and closing, throat.

"Peter?" She asked quietly, once she thought he was done throwing up. "What's going on? What's happening?"

However, instead of the boy actually answering her, she was forced to watch as he got sick again and puked on the cement. It wasn't a pretty sight, and reminded her far too much of a certain field trip to Oscorp, but she forced herself to keep her cool. If she wasn't calm, Peter wouldn't be either.

The next few minutes went by in what seemed like a blur. Peter's knees buckled and she was forced to hold his hives-covered hands and pull him into her lap as he collapsed. Turning the teen over on his side, so he wouldn't choke on the vomit that was still gathering in his throat as it closed, her concern grew into worry as she pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and swiped to the lock screen, before glancing at the medical ID.

'Oh, god,' she thought. 'He's having an anaphylactic attack.'

She left her father with him and, placing a quick kiss on Peter's sweaty forehead, she raced off to find Ned and get Peter's spare epipen.

She made it back in time, back just before the ambulance came, but barely; because the medics told her that, as they placed Peter on a stretcher and loaded him into the ambulance, had she hesitated for another few minutes, or seconds... he would've been dead.


	5. 4) Sis Snapped (Literally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably shouldn’t be a chapter, considering we’re all still mourning after the events of Infinity War and Endgame, but whateves.
> 
> (Also, I’m terrible at updating. Sorry ‘bout that. But, final exams are over (tbh, they were over like, two weeks ago, but whatever) and even though I’m sick and suffering from spring/summer allergies, I’m free to write all I want. That said, I’m probably still gonna be an idiot and update whenever.)
> 
> Enjoy! :)

The fourth time Peter had died, or almost done so, was when they were in grade eleven, and when they had been seventeen years old.

They had been on a field trip to the Museum of Modern Art when it happened. A giant sphere (or donut, as Flash had called it) had appeared in the sky and they all thought they were gonna die. People were panicking and, yeah, she was too, but she also wasn't panicking as much as they were; which is probably why she was one of the few people who actually saw Peter suit up with his mask when it happened.

But, because she was a good friend and knew at least the basics of being friends with a superhero, she didn't say anything. If she drew attention to him, people would find out he was Spider-Man, and she didn't want that.

So, she didn't stop him.

And she didn't suspect anything until something actually happened.

"Flash!" She heard. Rolling her eyes, she wondered what the idiot could've done when they were taking cover in a cafe, and glanced at him, if only out of curiousness. Only... he wasn't there. Or, rather, most of him wasn't.

Watching with widened eyes as the boy turned to dust, she glanced around and noticed it was happening to others around her as well. Their teacher was going, as well as a boy named Danny, along with Cindy, Sally, and Abraham. Multiple of them were turning to dust, right in front of their eyes, and fading away.

For a minute, she watched Ned, and waited for it to happen to him. And then she stared at her own hands and waited for herself to disappear, too. 

Only, she didn't.

She only found out that, after the remaining Avengers reversed the snap, Peter had faded away in space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all, the next chapter’s my favourite. Peter’s not in it much, but you’ll love it. I already do. :)


	6. 5) It All Falls Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised myself I’d update on August 1st, but look where we are now. Five days later. Yayyy.
> 
> Title came from the nursery rhyme “London Bridge is Falling Down.” But, instead of a bridge falling down, it’s a building. Again. I think y’all all know where this is headed. ;)

__The fifth time Peter had died, or almost done so, was when they were in their first year of college and when they had both been nineteen years old.

 

She had been in her dorm room, typing out a new piece for the newspaper she was working on, when it happened. When her phone rang. When she had heard Ned's scared voice. When she had freaked out.

 

"Ned," she said, as she emphasized her tone over the phone. "Slow down there, 'kay, nerd? You're speaking way too fast for me to understand."

 

Hearing some deep breathing over the phone, it took a few minutes, but eventually Ned seemed to calm down and seemed to be able to reply without stumbling over his words. "Peter," he breathed. "Fire. Rubble. Train station. I-I tried to talk him out of it, b-but they haven't found him..."

 

'Oh my God,' she thought. This could not be happening again. He could not be buried under rubble, be trapped under a fucking structure for a second time in his life.

 

"I—I didn't know who else to call," Ned continued, his voice panicky. He was speaking fast again, but not too fast that she couldn't understand. "Pepper, she—she's in a meeting, and Morgan's at school, and May's at work, and I probably could've called my parents, but, Michelle, they're—they're gonna take him to a hospital, they're gonna figure out everything, he's gonna become a fucking guinea pig, I can't let that happen."

 

Michelle closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "It's not," she said, as she tossed her laptop aside. "But you have to remain calm, okay, Ned? Now, go back to the train station and text May. Peter's her only family; she's gonna wanna know what happened to him."

 

"What are you going to do?" Ned questioned. She thought she heard him sniff.

 

"I am going to call Pepper, and let her know what's going on. Maybe I can see if she can get Cho on the phone."

 

"Okay." Ned nodded, though he knew she couldn't see it. "What about them taking him to a hospital? We can't let them do that, Michelle, if they do tests and take his blood—"

 

"They'll know," Michelle finished for him. "Yeah, I get it. But that's why you have to stay with him, okay? To make sure they don't take off his mask. And, if they do, then you argue and argue and argue with them until me, May, or Pepper gets there. I'm not an expert when it comes to medical stuff, but I'm pretty sure they can't do anything until they have a legal guardian there."

 

"Alright," Ned replied. "Do you—Do you know how long it'll take? To get here, I mean?"

 

"Half an hour, I think. Maybe more. I don't know, just keep them occupied until then. Capiche?"

 

"Yeah." Ned nodded, his voice still broken and sad, and his eyes still shedding tears, but at least now he was calm. Now, he knew what to do. "Alright. I'll see you in an hour, MJ."

 

"Alright. Keep my idiot boyfriend safe for me, will you?"

 

In response, she could almost hear Ned smile from the other side of the line. "Will do."

 

—

 

It takes fifteen minutes to call Pepper. Add that in with the fifteen minutes it takes to get ready, the half hour it takes to meet Pepper and May (and Bruce, and Cho, if needed) at the jet, and the half hour it takes to get there, to get to the hospital, and Ned's been arguing with the doctors for a total of an hour and a half. Pretty impressive, she thinks, considering that he used to be a terrible liar and secret-keeper. But, it also seems like things haven't have changed that much and that they're still difficult for him, as he looks both out of breath and relieved by the time they get there.

 

"Oh, thank God," Ned breathes, as soon as they step in the room. Immediately, he wraps her in a hug, and, even though she is not a big hugger, she lets herself comfort him for a few seconds, before eventually shoving him away. "I-I found Peter. They—They didn't take off his mask, or, at least, I don't think they did, but I overheard them talking, and they still wanna do tests on him. Say his injuries are too severe to just put him in a hospital room and let them heal on their own."

 

"Do they know about his healing factor?" May asks, her voice quiet.

 

"I think so," Ned confirms, with a nod. "It's a superhero thing. They knew Tony had one, they know Steve has one. Probably figured Peter has one, too."

 

"And you're sure they don't know it's him?" Pepper questioned.

 

"Positive," Ned confirmed. "But you have to go talk to them, Ms. Potts. Peter's my best friend, and I'm his guy in the chair, so if anything goes wrong or is revealed about him while he's sick or injured, then it's on me. And, if I can prevent it, and it happens anyway..." Ned swallowed. "Then, that's even worse."

 

"I know," Pepper replied, before she dug around in her purse and pulled a stack of papers out. "Okay? I already talked to Nick, Cho, and Banner, and I've got all the paperwork to get him transferred to the tower. Shouldn't be a problem at all."

 

Ned closed his eyes and took a deep breath, relief filling him as he sighed. "Thank you," he whispered.

 

Pepper smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "No problem," she stated. "Now, go sit down and rest, okay? We parked the jet on the roof, so as soon as I text May and give her the okay, then you guys have to get up there as fast as you can. We don't know how severe his injuries are, so we wanna waste as little time as possible."

 

Ned nodded. "Got it."

 

"Good." Then, turning to May, the redhead had then given her a quick hug and whispered something along the lines of "Don't worry, May. You'll see your boy soon," before she had turned on her heels and went marching down to the check-in desk, with her papers in hand.

 

"So," Ned says, as the three of them sit down and begin to wait patiently. "...How was the flight?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this chapter. Last one is up next! :)

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it for now! I’m gonna update in a few days, a week or two at most, but if you guys have any requests, then feel free to leave them below or on my Tumblr. I’m @creativity-queens-92
> 
> (Oh, and happy birthday, Brentinator! You’re the best, ever.)


End file.
